Harriette Winslow
Harriette Baines-Winslow (born 1953) is a supporting protagonist, who was on the third and fourth seasons of the show Perfect Strangers from 1987 to 1989 and the entire ABC/CBS series of Family Matters from 1989 to 1998. The role of Harriette Winslow on Perfect Strangers and the first season to the first half of the ninth season of Family Matters was played by Jo Marie Payton. She had been credited as Jo Marie Payton-France, Jo Marie Payton-Noble, and Jo Marie Payton. She was played by Judyann Elder in the last half of the ninth season of the series. Biography Harriette is married to Carl Winslow and has three children: Eddie, Laura, and Judy. Her sister is Rachel Crawford, a widow with a young son, Richie. The Winslows' neighbor is Steve Urkel, the ultimate nerd who has the ultimate crush on Laura.The pretty Harriette sometimes feels that her husband Carl is intolerant of Steve, and, feeling so, Harriette often shows some affection and appreciation for him. This was shown in What's Up Doc?, when she finally had enough of her family complaining about him and defended him. Harriette graduated from the police academy. As of 1987, Harriette Winslow was working as an elevator operator in The Chicago Chronicle. In 1989, in the third episode of Family Matters, she was fired from The Chicago Chronicle when she asked for a raise. The Chicago Chronicle decided to have a self-service elevator. They told Harriette that they would have gone self-service years prior but that they did not have the heart to fire her. After this she got a job as director of security officer for the Chronicle. In 1990, Harriette and her younger sister Rachel's abandoned father Jimmy Baines returned for a visit. In 1993, Harriette was fired a second time from the Chronicle — this time, when she refused to lay off members of her security staff when the newspaper was making budget cuts. She quickly found work in the customer service / returns department at Ferguson's Department Store. By 1997, she was promoted to head of sales and VP, replacing the incumbent Mr. Benner (played by Mark Linn-Baker), who lost his job after numerous complaints that he was verbally abusive to employees under his watch. With this, she finally secured a white-collar job making more than Carl. Harriette has a cousin named Clarence, whom was cute as a child, but grew up with a ever growing police record and his parents sent him to Chicago in an attempt to get him to turn his behavior around. However, he becomes a negative influence on Eddie which leads to him getting arrested with Grand Theft Auto by the owner of the stolen Porsche. Despite Hariette reprimanding Clarence, she sees how remorseless he was and sends him home to Detroit to live with his grandmother. Notes * Harriette graduated from the Police Academy and had police training. She left the force when she was pregnant with Eddie. * Harriette left the force to work as an Elevator Operator in the Chicago Chronicle. She worked their season 3-4 in Perfect Strangers. *She is aware that her next door neighbor Steve constantly irritates her husband Carl, her son Eddie, and her daughter Laura and she knows that Steve never seems to leave Carl, Eddie and Laura alone. * The Chronicle fired her, when they thought about putting up an express elevator and they never had the heart to fire her. But they did, when Harriett ask for a raise. That didn't last long, with her experience in Chicago P.D. and knows the ins and out of the Chicago Chronicle and has excellent Management skills that qualified her as a job as director of security officer for the Chronicle. * She was director of Security Officer for the Chronicle from season 1-5 in Family Matters. * She had a lot of jobs in the middle of season 5 to season 6, until she found the right job. She got a job working in the complaint department in Ferguson. * She worked her way up in head of sales and VP in Ferguson. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-09-10-22h19m35s187.png Jo-marie.jpg My broken hearted valentine laura & harriette.jpg Daddy's little girl laura, harriette & rachel.jpg Family matters cast 1991.jpg Taking credit family matters.jpg Family Matters Cast 1990.jpg Harriette Winslow (Jo Marie).jpg Judyannelder.jpg maxresdefault.jpg 136711085.jpg 136777478.jpg 136900268.jpg 136901136.jpg 137440342.jpg 138104102.jpg 138506803.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Winslow Family Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters